Love's Requiem
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Usagi falls in love, and is willing to try anything.... (formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood)
1. Default Chapter

****

Love's Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon.

I was going to make this a songfic, but I couldn't find a song to match. *sweatdrop* I wrote this at around midnight, so if parts of it don't make very much sense tell me so I can fix it.

I was sitting around, reading fanfics, when this idea just popped into my head. Once I started this, I didn't stop typing until I finished. :) 

Usagi/Ran…kinda…

__

Usagi's POV

Why is it always me? Will I ever get the chance to be myself? I don't _want_ to be their princess, or a youma fighting heroine. I want to be the _me_ I was when I was thinking of _him_.

I swore I'd never shed another tear over that man, but it appears I still can't lie to anyone; especially myself.

Who am I talking about? Well, I've got time; I'll tell you my story. 

I'm not quite sure exactly what happened when we met. That sounds a little silly, doesn't it? I can't recall the words that were said, or the things that weren't. The only things that stands out clearly in my memory are his frigid violet eyes.

__

One of his friends; a tall, skinny blonde, asked me out for dinner. I refused. I had submerged myself in thoughts of _him_ before I even heard his name.

There were always other girls there, in their flower shop. I didn't like coming after school when all of the others were there. I started skipping my lunch period just to be able to walk by a catch a glimpse, no matter how small, of him. He was the only person I would _ever_ skip food for.

The second time I actually entered the shop, I wasn't in the best mood. I was there with Shingo so he could buy one of his friends some flowers for her birthday. He insisted that they be _perfect_. I left him to look, decided to wander around by myself. Something on one of the shelves caught my eye. It was a rose of such a dark red it could rival the night's black abyss. When I stopped for that second glance, I knew I had to buy that rose. It looked expensive and it was. I barely had enough to pay for it and Shingo's bouquet. I didn't really care though. _He_ was working at the counter. I paid for them, and he barely took the time to glance at my face. I would know; I was staring at those gorgeous, deep eyes again. I couldn't exactly help myself. He had the type of eyes that begged you to look again. I complied, not offering a speck of resistence.

I finally heard his name; it was spoken in my hearing only once, and I could barely distinguish it from the other sounds that surrounded me. It was the blonde man, and he called _him_ "Ran". When the taller man said that,_ he_ looked ready to massacre everyone that he could get his hands on. But to me, he looked even more breathtaking. 

Even though I knew he was strong, he still appeared to be like a delicate vase; if I touched him he would break. Sometimes I likened him to the warriors in myth. There were more sides to him than anyone could ever hope to discover.

I arrived late at the shop one afternoon, the teachers had finally caught me trying to sneak out again at lunch. Ran was standing out front with a girl about my age. Her hair was in braided pigtails and she had soft brown eyes. She was talking to him, silently demanding his attention. He was listening to her; not commenting on anything she said, just listening.

I had to admit that the girl was beautiful, but her looks paled in comparison to Ran's. He finally opened his mouth and said something:her name. He called her Sakura; and the name fit her well. 

I didn't stay to see anymore. Now, years later, I regret running away. They might have been in a relationship; they may have just been friends. I didn't stop to think on it then, I just turned tail and ran home like the little girl I was. 

I never told anyone about what happened; I've only recently begun to admit it to myself. I know everyone thought that I could only love Mamoru, he was my "soul mate" after all. Not even Selena could have guessed that a violet eyed man from earth would captivate my attention. I never even spoke a word to him, but I guess that doesn't matter now.

He, Ran, has been dead for many years now. I did go on to marry Mamoru and have Chibi-Usa, but I can't help but wonder what my life could have been like. I know, I never spoke to him outside of my dreams; I did nothing but gaze upon a red haired Adonis. 

I could turn back time if I wished, but I fear in my old age; it's been 368 years now, that I have lost the ability to try for something more. Why give up a certainty for something wild and tempestuous? Because it was that: wild and temptestuous. 

I have to stop this story now; Chibi-Usa is crying. Could you please not tell anyone about this? I'm not quite sure they would understand the way you did…..

A/N- Does this make any sense at ALL???? If it doesn't tell me, and I'll see what I can do….


	2. 02

****

Love's Requiem

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz.

A/N- I have decided to continue this!! I'm not quite sure it will turn out any good, but I'm willing to try. :) 

There were many gardens in the Moon Palace. All of the original floral arrangements and such had been re-created when the main castle had restored itself. All of the gardens had one trait that made it stand out; something that made it shine. In most it was something fairly simple, like the color of the plants there, but in a few the complex mazes were what made them complete.

One of the gardens was surrounded by a wall that had been made of the same material as the castle. No one was ever seen entering that garden but the angelic Neo-Queen. Not even Endymion himself had trespassed in her sanctuary. No one knew what resided there, and no one knew why the wall had been built; all of the other gardens were open to anyone.

It is in this garden that the Neo-Queen hides something that could destroy her happy life, the life that many would give anything to have. What more could the luckiest woman in the universe want?

The only thing in this small refuge was a well traveled grey stone path, a chair, and a mirror. That wouldn't have been odd, had the mirror not been floating in mid air and if an angel hadn't seated herself before it. 

The angel, more commonly known as "Serenity", would retreat to her hide away whenever she could. There was nothing attractive about this barren waste of land, but she always returned. She always sat on the uncomfortable chair, and she always gazed at the mirror. From a distance, she could have been confused with a narcissist because she could stare into that piece of glass for hours on end.

Only if you were to stand directly behind her could you see the mirror's true purpose. She was watching _him_. Serenity couldn't help herself; even though so many years had passed, and she couldn't yet bare the pain of muttering his name even to herself, she still found herself captivated with those astounding violet eyes. 

She couldn't hear anything that was spoken, but she could watch and guess at what was being said. Now she knew of his real occupation. An assassin. For some reason, that knowledge didn't affect her like it would if it was anyone else. She didn't really care. It was his choice, and she couldn't do a thing about it. 

She had finally seen who the girl who had stood with him that fateful day was. Sakura, the replacement for his sister. She may have fallen hard for him, but he couldn't see her as any more that a younger sibling. Serenity had cried for that poor girl many, many times. The other-worldly Queen had always been sympathetic to anyone that she thought needed a shoulder to cry on, and Ran needed that more than anyone she had ever met. She knew that she was breaking all the rules that had been pounded into her brain for years, but she was going to do the unimaginable. She was _going_ to turn back time, and she was _going_ to give herself a second chance. 

Of course she loved her daughter and her husband, but she needed something more than a universe full of people to take care of. She never got a chance to be with either of them anymore. She knew she was neglecting them, and they both deserved better than her. Serenity had only stayed because she felt obligated to them all. Well, it had been over a hundred years, and in her mind, her debt had long since been paid. 

If anyone would have stopped to glance twice at the tall white walls, they would have noticed a pure, silver light spilling over the tops and disappearing just as soon as it have come.

It was already midnight, and Endymion was worried. Serenity was usually inside by this hour, and it seemed that no one else had seen her since about noon. He had been pacing in their bedroom ever since he had put Chibi-Usa to bed five hours ago. The dark haired king shoved the heavy wooden doors open and marched down the corridor. He was headed to her garden, and he intended to have a long talk with her about her resposibilities…. 

Even if she was Queen of _everything_, he still treated her like the Odango Atama he had met centuries before.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Serenity felt as if she were being pulled apart. The silver glowing space that surrounded her forced her to shut her eyes. Even then, she could still see the light through her eyelids. When she had wished on the Silver Crystal to take her back to him, she didn't stop to realize that she wasn't at the Time Gates. She wasn't very familiar with unassisted time travel, and now she wished that she had taken more time to plan her escape. She likened the sharp pains to thousands of knifes slamming into every inch of her soft flesh. After a few moments, she couldn't handle it any more, and she fainted. In the resulting blackness, she didn't realise some changes had occurred…


End file.
